Talk:Luigi VS Tails/@comment-24.113.159.197-20150323024954/@comment-108.28.156.124-20150819114349
Okay, I'm back. Something else for 2 I forgot: While Tails can survive attacks from Knuckles, Luigi can survive blows from BOWSER, who is MUCH stronger than Knux, countering the sewcond half of that argument. Now, back to the other points: 5: Smash was just an example representing the power of the suction, I meant nothing more. Anyways, Luigi still has the Strobulb, something he could use to counter Tails' speed (hell, potentially BLIND him, depending how long it's charged, so Tails' speed advantage is nowhere NEAR as prominent as Sonic's against Mario's (I agree with Mario vs Sonic, BTW). While it's not a GUARANTEE, I feel strengfth and Durability are more likely the biggest gaps (especially the latter) due to there being a few reliable feats of both that are more immpresive than Tails' feats int those fields by a long shot (SPM black hole, castle lifting, to name a few). 6: Well, it's very safe to assume that Bob-ombs have the same propeerties as real bombs. 7: Yeah, I'll give you that, but Tails' hasn't used his intellect as much (nottice, AS MUCH, meaning I'm still noting Tails has used smarts in battle before). For some of Tails, advantages, I'll piece 'em apart. 1: Tails has more space thanks to his flight! True, but Luigi's faced countless enemies that can fly, so Tails' flight is nothing new to him. Plus, Luigi has a solid counter to Tails' glide, that being his Mega Jump from Super Paper Mario, which solidly counters similar flight moves in SPM and deals double damage on airbone enemies (basically Castle-lifting strength times 2). And Tails would have to come down eventualy if he wants to hit Luigi. 2: Tails is faster! Yes, true, but Luigi could stop him in his tracks and maybe blind him with the Strobulb, or use his hammer to counter Tails' speed, or use his reflexes (can dodge fuckin' LIGHTNING and UFO lasers estimated to be traveling FTL in-universe) to casually dodge or block Tails' still weak attacks. 3: Tails has better means of protecting/healing. Uh, dude, not true. Luigi's Mushrooms from the RPG games are MUCH better for healing than the Medi Bot. Tails' Medi Bot is actually near-usless against Luigi, as the healing process is very slow and lengthy and leaves Tails wide open, during which time Luigi could destroy it easily, while the Mushrooms heal just as much damage NEAR-INSTANTLY. As for the Sheild Bot, that wouldn't last long, due to Luigi's hammer. 4: Tails has a better range game, and can litter the arena faster than Luigi can keep up. Are you forgetting that, YES, while Tails has more projectiles, Luigi's hadled very similar moves in the past (has dealt with Bombs that literally have a mind and can think, compared to Tails' non-sentinent bombs, has dodged alien UFOS, very similar and fater than Tails' energy cannon, has electric powers of his own to counteract Tails' elctric attack, whatever it was called, etc.) Plus, even if Luigi couldn't suck up the bombs fast enough, he could just merely run away. 5: Tails dosen't need a power-up! Don't really know what you meant by that, but I assume you mean Tails needs no power-up to fight, but, as proven in the RPGS and Smash Bros to some extent, neither does Luigi. In the end, Luigi has an answer for nearly everything Tails has and an counter his speed (one of Tails' only chances of winning.).